LOS USUARIOS DEL YINYANG
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Dos pequeños solitarios, abrazados por la soledad seran unidos por un evento que les beneficiara al convertirse en los emisarios de los dragones donde su meta principal sera la de convertirse en los shinobis mas poderosos de todo el continente y mas alla de el... naruto miniharem
1. Chapter 1

"NARUTO Y TENTEN ASCENCION DE DRAGONES".

Konohagakure no sato una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi una aldea de paz y felicidad para todos o asi deberia ser ya que para dos niños d años de edad que curiosamente se encontraban en el mismo lugar solo distanciados unos pocos metros uno de otro en medio de ese bosque que no era otro mas que el campo de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte.

Ambos niños se encotraban pensando en por que estaban solos que le habian hecho al mundo para sufrir esa soledad tan abrumadora el niño era de cabello rubio algo largo pues le llegaba cerca del cuello de ojos azul violeta piel bronceada con tres marcas en cada mejilla algo visibles y un pequeño colmillo se podia apreciar sobresalir de sus labios este niño tiene por nombre naruto uzumaki.

La niña era castaña de piel clara tersa y ojos chocolate nariz pequeña y muy fina y siendo observadores tambien se le podia ver un pequeño colmillo sobresalir de sus rosados labios, todos creen que el destino designa un camino para todos quienes le dan paso y otros que desean y escriben sus propios destinos esta vez podria ser diferente y obrara de una manera distinta al juntar a estos dos niños por un suceso totalmente inesperado en este momento para ellos y les permitira a si mismos escribir en letras de oro y plata su propio futuro tan solo por una accion desinteresada y nobleza como ningun otro.

Los niños seguian en sus pensamientos mas profundos cuando de repente escuchan un gran impacto que los alerta asi como curiosidad los aborda, se fueron acercando con cautela a la zona cero que no estaba tan lejos al llegar vieron una nube de polvo que esperaban se disipase claro sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del otro un sonido como un gemido de dolor se escucho en la nube de polvo que ya casi habia desaparecido ellos prestaron atencion a lo que hubiera hay dentro pero jamas eso, podian ver una larga figura reptiliana de gran tamaño era de color azul con detalles amarillos grandes patas fuertes y grandes garras de ojos lavanda de pupila rasgada tenia dos cuernos largos y una gran melena que rodeaba su cuello pero sobre todo vieron las heridas que tenia el ser reptil.

Por su parte el dragon llevaba un rato viendo a los niños que se encontraban en frente de el podia ver e incluso sentir la soledad el dolor el sufrimiento que ellos llevaban la tristeza de sentirse solos y sin nadie que los apoyase, pero tambien pudo ver un alma pura y bondadosa determinada a todo talvez solo talvez alla encontrado a los correctos " **me estaran mirando como bobos todos el rato o diran algo"** comento sacandolos de sus cavilaciones para tambien darse cuenta de la precencia del otro "quien eres?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo los niños "deja de imitarme, no tu deja de imitarme" seguian discutiendo los pequeños sacandole una gotica estilo anime al dragon **"BASTA, dejen de tontear y diganme quienes son y que hacen aquí"** los chicos se asustaron por el grito que terminaron abrazados cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacian se separan rapidamente con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mirada uno de otro y recordando al ser frente a ellos voltearon a verlo "mi nombre es naruto uzumaki" contesto el rubio " y yo tenten" contesto la castaña **"bien y que hacen aqui"** pregunto " solo queriamos ver de donde provenia todo ese ruido y ahora estamos aqui" respondio tranquilamente el niño como si hablara con un amigo sacandoles goticas a todos.

 **"** **bien eso responde mi pregunta, ahora yo quiero hacerles una a ustedes como ven por mis heridas no me queda mucho y quiero pedirles un ultimo favor"** tras esas palabras abrio sus alas en sus garras se podia ver que traia un gran pergamino con dibujos de reptiles " **este es el contrato de los dragones, mi deber es protegerlo a toda costa pero mi vida esta por terminar y les ofresco un trato"** dijo viendo los ojos de los niños frente a el como buscando miedo o vacilacion pero no hubo nada en tanto los chicos estaban intrigados por lo que les podria ofrecer la criatura frente a ellos y asintieron curiosos **"muy bien el trato es el siguiente quiero que protejan este pergamino con su vida y a cambio yo les dare mi chakra restante y kekkei genkai"** esa propuesta los sorprendio a cambio de proteger un pergamino el ser frente a ellos les daria su chakra y kekkei genkai se vieron a los ojos unos momentos y supieron su respuesta "SI" el dragon asintio y procedio a tocar la frente de ambos mientras brillaban en chakra violeta los chicos comenzaron a sentir algunos cambios sentian sus pequeños musculos desarrollarse crecieron unos centimetros mas pero los cambios mas notorios fueron sus cabellos que se volvieron de un color platino con detalles negros sus ojos de color verde bosque de pupila rasgada las marcas de las mejillas de naruto se corrieron hacia la parte baja de las mejillas y se engrozaron dando la semejansa de garras y tenten pasaba por lo mismo y sin que ellos lo supieran en sus hombros posteriores (entiendase parte superior de la espalda) se les tattuo un dragon que entre sus garras sostenia el simbolo del yin y el yang una vez terminado el proceso el dragon se retiro.

Los pequeños se sentian diferente mas fuerte pero tambien podian sentir y ver la naturaleza a su alrededor " **veo que se han dado cuenta, al darles mi chakra y mi kekkei genkai son uno y al mismo tiempo no lo son de la naturaleza, podran usarla a su favor, antes de morir les dire dos cosas primero mi kekkei genkai les dara la habilidad de fortalecer sus naturalezas elementales y si llegaran a tener contacto con otros usuarios de limites de sangre o naturaleza elemental esta se copiara y amoldara a su propio adn y chakra haciendola suya en su totalidad pero de igual manera deben entrenarlas, y segundo una vez que muera deben tomar mis colmillos, garras, escamas y sangre y forjar dos espadas"** termino de explicar el reptil ya casi en sus ultimos alientos mientras que los chicos estan impactados por todo lo mencionado pero la niña noto cierto asunto de lo mencionado "disculpe pero porque debemos forjar las espadas no que me queje claro" dijo mientras el chico presente la veia con una gotica en la cabeza " **se debe a que cada vez que adquieran mas lineas de sangre o habilidades inusuales habra un descontrol es sus chakras que lo hara crecer de a poco las espadas mantendran sus poderes estables mientras se acostumbran por lo que mientras eso no suceda nunca deben estar lejos de sus espadas entendido y antes de que lo olvide mi nombre es kinsei(equilibrio)** " termino con la explicacion dado que no resistio mas muriendo.

Ambos chicos vieron por un largo rato al ahora difunto dragon pensando si hacer lo que les dijo o no pero a la final decidieron hacer caso de lo pedido cuando terminaron vieron con asombro como los restos del reptil fueron haciendose polvo que el viento se llevo y en su lugar solo quedo el pergamino y asi inicio su camino.

Time skip 2 años despues.

Han pasado dos años y naruto y tenten siguieron viendose en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron para entrenar las habilidades que les fueron entregadas y una que asimilaron por mera casualidad.

Flash back.

Dos meses habian pasado desde su encuentro con el dragon y los chicos se habian vuelto grandes amigos todos los dias entrenaban claro un poco alejados de la aldea tambien tuvieron que ocultar su apariencia para evitar preguntas, la castaña (bajo el henge) habia empezado a leer pergaminos de forja para asi poder crear las katanas mientras iba metida en el pergamino escucho un tumulto de niños y levanto la vista para ver de que se trataba pudo ver como unos niños molestaban a una niña peliazul de ojos blancos clara señal de ser una hyuga (aquí pasa similar al kanon solo que en ves de ser naruto fue tenten en este proyecto voy a hacer un pequeño cambio sorpresa) despues de ayudar a la niña tenten le tiende la mano que ella acepta de manera timida cuando las manos de ambas se encuentran la castaña siente un pequeño pulso de chakra en su interior como si se expandiera para volver a regresar y sentir que su chakra se desestabilizo un momento y un pequeño dolor en sus ojos para que se calmara y regresara a la normalidad aunque podia sentir que su chakra crecio un poco mas, despues de eso se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado la pelicastaña todavia se preguntaba que habia sido esa sensacion hasta que por un pequeño susto de su amigo rubio (henge) mando chakra sin querer a sus ojos y estos se volvieron perlas y podia ver en todas direcciones y a traves de las cosas fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

El rubio tambien se sorprendio y recordando tambien el porque buscaba a su amiga tan desesperadamente para contarle lo sucedido, sucede que la pequeña masa de energia ambulante andaba haciendo de las suyas en una de sus bromas habituales y gracias a eso era perseguido por unos cuantos ambus y el se encontraba huyendo hasta que fue a parar a un callejon sin posibilidades de esconderse cuando sintio un tiron que lo metio en una puerta cuando iba a gritar alguien tapo su boca y le susurro "tranquilo" cuando lo volteo a ver vio que era un pelinegro en punta piel clara pero la mas llamativo fueron sus ojos rojos con un patron en forma de shuriken cuadrada cuando hubo pasado el peligro este lo libero y el pequeño le pregunto quien era a lo que le respondio "mi nombre es shisui uchiha shisui" y le dio la mano a al rubio en cuanto hicieron contacto paso lo mismo que con la castaña lo que nos lleva al momento actual.

"ten-chan tus ojos cambiaron" le dido con una una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la niña veia los ojos del rubio y se soprendio de que en vez de ser verdosos eran rojos con 3 tomoes "los tuyos tambien naruto-kun" y se lanzo a abrazarlo para al hacer contacto pasara nuevamente el pulso y el dolor en sus ojos para que al terminar sus ojos fueron cambiando de color nuevamente ahora tanto los de naruto como tenten se tornaron de un rojo claro casi rosado y los 3 tomoes negros ahora ambos podian ver en todas direcciones y en camara lenta gracias a ello se dieron cuenta que podian compartir habilidades entre ellos y tenian que aprender a controlarlo rapido.

Fin flash back.

Lo que nos trae al momento actual donde se pueden ver a dos niños de 9 y 10 años respectivamente en un combate de kenjutsu donde cortes iban y venian evasiones y cortes rapidos ya tenian un buen rato en eso por lo que se detuvieron para descansar.

"uff, eso fue increible eres muy buena con las espadas ten-chan y eso que siempre entrenamos juntos" exclamo el chico que habia cambiado un poco aunque solo tenten lo sabia ahora el rubio era un poco mas alto media 1.55cm de alto siendo uno de los pocos mas altos de su clase su cabello crecio hasta mas abajo de los hombros su cuerpo estaba tonificado pero no exageradamente pero lo que mas a cambiado seria su crecimiento como shinobi en ese tiempo habia entrenado desde escalar arboles, caminar sobre el agua balancear kunais y sembon, caminar sobre una cascada para asi ir controlando su chakra era una felicidad que sus espadas los ayudaran con eso dado que en dos años su poder habia crecido bastante ademas de que habian obtenido algunas otras habilidades elementales.

En un principio ambos solo poseian una afinidad elemental siendo viento para naruto y tierra para tenten que luego de cruzarse con unas cuantas personas estas pasaron a ser 3 afinidades para naruto siendo ahora viento, fuego y agua y 3 para tenten tierra, agua y fuego junto con el pequeño doujutsu fusionado que obtuvieron auque eso les acarreo un pequeño problema por lo que una noche tuvieron que inmiscuirse a escondidas en los recintos uchiha y hyuga para conseguir ambos estilos de taijutsu y ver si podian fusionarlos y modificarlos ya que por obvias razones podian tanto copiar copiar y preveer movimientos asi como ver los tenketsus y en dististas direcciones al mismo tiempo y justo ahora veian que su idea dio sus frutos.

Tambien consiguieron los suficientes pergaminos referente a kenjutsu con el fin de crear su propio estilo de espada que aunque aun estaba en desarrollo iban por buen camino en cuanto a jutsus elementales y no elementales se las arreglaron para adentrarse a escondidas en la biblioteca de la aldea y unas que otras mas aunque naruto a tenido problemas en encontrar pergaminos de futon al no haber tantos usuarios de ese elemento en la villa pero no era algo que no pudiera arreglarse con alguien totalmente inesperado siendo en este caso un inquilino que no paga renta de alojamiento se preguntaran quien pues ese seria el ser gigante de nueve colas encerrado en naruto quien por una rara casualidad la ahora naturaleza yin/yang del chakra de naruto actuo de una manera que ni el gran ser sigue sin entender pues esa pequeña causa y la coneccion en su contenedor fue capas de recuperar su chrakra yin aun si su otra mitad estuviera en el estomago del shinigami ya no era tan necesaria pues ya estaba completo nuevamente es mas pequeñas porciones de energia natural se adentraban en el y como consecuencia algo oscuro fue desprendido y borrado de el dejandolo pensar con mas claridad y las puntas de sus colas cambiaron dando paso a ser de color plata algo que obviamente le ayudo mucho fue por eso que a un año despues de que naruto se encontrara que se contacto con su contenedor ayudandolo con su entrenamiento a el y su "amiga".

Entre sus entrenamientos destacapa uno que les fue de mucha ayuda junto con el jutsu clones de sombra el cual cabe decir que los chicos adoran y ese era algo que kurama llamo "senjutsu(artes sabias)" que ella sabia que a pesar de que no lo sabia usar por el simple hecho de que de por si su chakra era ilimitado sabia como realizarlo por el hecho de que su padre lo hacia aunque estaba reconsiderando el aprenderlo igual que los chicos a quienes se les daba increiblemente bien y la explicacion que tenia kurama a eso seria a que los chicos ganaron sangre de dragon y sabia muy bien que estas criaturas estaban muy ligadas a la naturaleza.

Los que nos deja el momento actual donde terminaban su entrenamiento matutino y se dirigian a sus casas a prepararse para otro dia en la academia que la verdad sea dicha los aburria en gran medida ya que le daban mas importacia a la historia que a la practica y ejercicios de supervivencia en si, por lo que los dos siendo "amigos" y uno de ellos le gustaban las bromas y jugarretas la otra termino aprendiendo las mañas de su amigo y convirtiendose en una bromista tambien esto claro para ocultar sus habilidades y sus personalidades ya que ellos aprendieron de kurama la gran verdad del mundo ninja el engaño es la mayor arma de un shinobi.

Por lo que sin mas que hacer esa mañana se encontraron y se encaminaron a la academia o como ellos la llamaban el infierno de todo niño, aunque lo que ellos no sabian eran los cambios que sus personalidades iban a tener ya que algo que tenian los dragones entre si a parte de ser tranquilos, pensantes, amantes de la naturaleza y estrategas natos era su pasion y emocion por la batalla pero ya se enterarian.

 _Fin del primer capitulo, como pueden ver este es un nuevo proyecto en el que llevaba un tiempo trabajando y aquí el primer capitulo de este, que como en otros de mis fics espero sea de su agrado en espera de sus comentarios y la clasificacion de estos al igual que otros sera M si tienen alguna sugerencia o algun personaje y/o habilidad que quieran que tanto naruto como tenten tengan pueden hacermelo saber sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten hasta una proxima actualizacion ja en..._


	2. SUCESOS Y GRADUACION

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen esta es una creacion sin fines de lucro solo para el divertimento lector.

"-seras cabron uchiha-" humano hablando.

"(seras cabron uchiha)" humano pensando.

( seras cabron uchiha) dialogo narrador.

"(seras cabron uchiha)" demonio, dios, invocacion, hablando.

"ALGUNOS SUCESOS Y GRADUACION"

Tres años han pasado y nuestro dueto dragon a vivido cosas interesantes y algo alocadas la primera de ellas es que ya habian aprendido a controlar mucho mejor su habilidad les habia acarreado algunos problemas ya que por cada habilidad que habian adquirido su chakra sufria cambios y crecia eventualmente fue solo gracias a las katanas que forjo tenten de los restos del dragon que pudieron sobrellevarlo gracias a eso ellos intercambiaron afinidad elemental siendo en este caso futon y doton respectivamente otra cosa que descubrieron de su don fue que no podrian obtener habilidades que no esten en uso o latentes en ese momento pero no era algo que les molestara despues de todo seguia siendo muy util.

Los chicos siguieron con su duro entrenamiento donde fueron creciendo increiblemente aunque eso no era lo unico que crecio pues ambos comenzaron a albergar sentimientos por el otro pero no sabia como decirselo aunque no era la unica por la que el rubio tenia sentimientos pues con su inquilina sucedia lo mismo, hablando de ella ahora se podria decir que era feliz o por lo menos en su mayoria solo le faltaba confesarse a su contenedor y que este la aceptase y podria decir que era completamente feliz.

Otra de las cosas que sucedieron fue al año de iniciar el segundo año de la academia donde kurama decidio contarles a los chicos quienes eran los padres de naruto y la verdad tras el ataque a la hoja sobra decir que cuando se entero digamos que habia un nuevo claro con lago incluido cercano a konoha naruto no podia culpar a kurama ni a su madre por su vida ya que la biju le conto que ella era la mejor amiga de su madre y le dijo que ella daria todo por protegerlo pero no fue lo mismo con su padre si le agradecia el darle la vida pero ahora toda la admiracion que tenia por el yondaime se fue volando como el polvo en el aire no podia querer a alguien tan ingenuo pensar que el pueblo respetaria su voluntad y lo querria como a un heroe cuando un sin numero de personas murieron ese dia tambien eso lo llevo a recuperar el chakra yin de kurama aunque esta le dijo que al estar ella completa de nuevo su cuerpo no soportaria esa carga al ser aun demasiado joven pero este le dio una idea que realmente no se esperaba y era sellar su otra mitad en un nuevo contenedor siendo en este caso tenten.

Por lo que seis meses despues de esa charla tanto naruto como tenten se colaron al cementerio de konoha mas especificamente a la tumba de minato cuando lo hubieron desenterrado naruto expuso el sello y simplemente con su sangre trazo el simbolo del yin/yang sobre el sello de ocho trigramas cuando estuvo listo kurama salio del sello y expuso algo de su chakra en el lado yin del mismo causando que brillara y diera vueltas en ese momento tenten se levanto la prenda superior de su ropa mostrando su plano y algo trabajado vientre donde se podia ver un intrincado sello algo parecido al de naruto solo que este tenia lo que parecian seis garra apuntando hacia el centro de su ombligo este sello fue creado por naruto despues de su largo tiempo estudiando fuinjutsu y la ayuda de el doujutsu mejorado (que por cierto aun no se como llamarlo quien tenga una idea hacermelo saber) tiene la peculiaridad de retener y de la misma manera darle libertad a la parte yin de kurama osea que podia salir del sello sin matar a su anfitrion asi como de seguir conectados naruto lo llamo "-uzumaki fuinjutsu:6 ryu no hashira(tecnica de sellos uzumaki:seis pilares del dragon)-" en ese momento una energia rojiza salia del cuerpo de minato y se adentraba en tenten esto duro alrededor de 10 minutos al terminar tanto naruto como kurama se adentraron en la mente de la chica para tranquilizar a kurama dos aunque pensandolo bien tendran que pensar en otro nombre seria demasiado confuso dirigirse a ambas.

Fue una reunion un poco extraña pero todo fue a pedir de boca con la recien bautisada kurumi nombre escogido por su nueva jinchuriki (mas adelante mediante flash back les cuento como fue el encuentro) despues de eso se dedicaron a entrenar ir a la academia bueno sus clones la verdad no le vieron sentido alguno ir a un lugar donde practicamente no aprendes nada de valor jugarles bromas a todo el que podian para liberar un poco de estres otro suceso a tomar en cuenta fue uno donde obtuvieron una habilidad que realmente era de temer pues con ella podian crear ilusiones que se volvian reales fue en uno de sus ratos de ocio mientras daban un paseo por el bosque despues de que naruto se armo de valor y confesarse a tenten asi como a kurama que contra todo pronostico aceptaron felices y sin quejas decidieron tomar un paseo donde por mera casualidad encontraron una mansion custodiada por ambus eso les parecio sospechoso y se pusieron de acuerdo en averiguar que sucedia grande fue su sorpresa al saber que o mejor dicho quien estaba en dicha mansion que era custodiada por los ambu, dentro de la misma una chica posiblemente de la misma edad de naruto de nombre yakumo heredara de la rama principal del clan kurama ella era mantenida bajo vigilancia debido a su problema en controlar su kekkei genkai capas de crear ilusiones casi en su 100% reales pero la chica tenia uno o dos problemas con eso.

Uno de ellos era su cuerpo debil incapas de realizar actividades fisicas extenuantes y el segundo un alter ego creado por su habilidad y su frustracion al no poder ser ninja este alter ego se hacia llamas aido eran dos problemas bastante molestos pero fue resuelto por kurama que literalmente despedaso al alter ego de yakumo digamos que si el pobre hubiera quedado vivo ahora mismo seguiria traumado y con terror del color rojo en cuanto a su problema fisico solo basto con que naruto y su manejo del omnyoton controlo el sistema de chakra de yakumo para que ambas energias fisica y espiritual se equilibraran y curandola de su problema solo debia entrenar un poco hasta que su cuerpo se adapte fue despues de eso que la jover heredera kurama les permitio copiar su kekkei genkai.

Un tiempo despues se encontraban entrenando como era su costumbre todas las mañanas en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento claro que este tenia un tiempo si uso fue en uno de sus entrenamiento de kenjutsu que sucedio algo que no esperaban.

El sandaime hokage conocido como el shinobi no kami de su epoca y el profesor por su gran conocimiento en jutsus de diferentes elementos se encontraba dando un ligero paseo por los distintos campos de entrenamiento de konoha habia optado por este dia para dar un paseo antes de en sus propias palabras enclaustrarse en su oficina con su mas temido y odiado enemigo el unico que en su larga vida entre guerras a sido el unico que jamas a derrotado siendo este... el papeleo.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando viendo a los diferentes ninjas bajo su mando entrenando o meditando fue en ese momento al pasar por los bordes del bosque de la muerte que escucho el choque de algo metalico y algunas explosiones cosa que lo extraño ya que el sabia que ese campo llevaba algunos años sin uso porque nadie se acercaba a esa zona por miedo solo anko lo hacia al ser su guardiana por lo que con resolusion se fue acercando, mientras mas lo hacia mas se escuchaban el sonido de la batalla cuando llego se encontro con algo que jamas en sus mas locos sueños seria posible a menos no todavia alli en el centro del campo cruzando espadas se encontraban nuestra pareja de dragones y un poco mas alla de ellos las "gemelas" kitzune observando el desenlace del encuentro con ojo critico el sandaime estaba por hacerse notar cuando escucho unas palabras que lo asombraron "-eso estuvo increible ten-chan pero que te parece si subimos el nivel-" comento naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba las ganas de batalla que tenia a su compañera quien le regreso la expresion "-estaba por decir lo mismo naru-kun-" dijo para que despues unas nubes de humo los envolvio y al despejarse su apariencia habia cambiado completamente.

El cabello rubio de naruto se fue para dar paso a un largo platinado con detalles negros hasta poco mas abajo de media espalda con unos mechones a los bordes de su rostro y al frente era salvaje sus ojos verde bosque de pupila rasgada las marcas de nacimiento se acresentaron sus colmillos crecieron vestia una polera gris sobre ella una chamarra blanca con capucha y el dibujo de dos dragones uno negro y otro blanco dando a entender el yin/yang pantalon tipo ambu negro y sandalias blancas con tenten fueron los mismos cambios a diferencia de que su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura su flequillo caia libre al lado de sus ojos verde bosque tenia pechos copa BB casi C bastante grandes para una chica de su edad llevaba un kimono modificado hasta sus rodillas azul con detalles blancos y el mismo dibujo que el de naruto cuando el humo se despejo se lanzaron nuevamente a la batalla el sandaime observaba fascinado como volaban corte, golpes, patadas, jutsus y demas y lo que mas lo sorprendia era el hecho que quienes le mostraban ese increible combate eran unos niños de 11 años quizas 12 y si tuviera que clasificarlos seria shinobis de rango B picando el rango A el combate de los chicos se extendio durante dos horas sin tregua dos horas donde sarutobi contemplo la magnificencia de las artes ninjas el manejo de espada uso del chakra y manipulacion elemental a un grado jamas visto para chicos de academia estaba claro que ellos ya no estaban para la academia por lo que a su mente vino una idea que hace mucho tiempo rondaba a su cabeza y que gracias a los chicos podria poner en marcha.

Los chicos habian terminado su entrenamiento matutino y se acercaron a las gemelas para regresar a su casa descansar en el ultimo tiempo se habian dado cuenta que habian comenzado a ganar gran emocion por la batalla por lo que siempre se enfrentaban con todo tambien tenian batallas de estrategia donde podian estar hasta 6 horas en esta hasta que aparezca un ganador sin pensar mas en eso estuvieron frente a las chicas "-como estuvo kurama-chan-" pregunto naruto a su novia pelirroja "-estuvo muy bien naruto-kun van mejorando a un buen ritmo igualmente tu tenten-" alago a los chicos "-gracias nee-san-" agradecio tenten a su hermana de clan "-es verdad chicos pero no lo olviden es cierto que son fuertes pero todavia hay un mundo alli afuera y personas mas fuertes asi que no deben confiarse-" comento y aconsejo kurumi "-hai-" fue su respuesta por parte de los chicos estaban listos para regresar a casa ya que todos decidieron vivir juntos y para evitar miradas de curiosos la construyeron cerca del bosque de la muerte en ese momento escucharon aplausos que los alertaron tomando posiciones defensivas y encarando a su rival para sorprenderse al ver al actual hokage.

El sandaime habia terminado de ver los pros y los contra de su idea cuando se decidio vio a los chicos que estaban por irse y se hizo notar "-excelente combate naruto-kun, tenten-chan hace mucho que no observaba a los jovenes entrenar con tanta dedicacion aunque eso me plantea una serie de preguntas que quizas puedan aclararme-" se acerco y pregunto con una mirada interrogativa tanto naruto como tenten ahora se encontraban nerviosos habian estado tan metidos en su pelea que no se percataron de su entorno y por la expresion que tenia las gemelas tambien ellas y no sabian que hacer si hubiera sido cualquier otro shinobi talvez podrian haber bloqueado sus recuerdos con un genjutsu pero quien los encontro fue el mismo sarutobi le dieron una mirada a kurama y hermana como preguntando si debian de contarle o no ganandose un asentimiento de parte de esta dandole a entender que lo hicieran era mejor estar por el lado amable por lo que con un suspiro de resignacion procedieron a contarle todo desde que se encontraron con el dragon no se dejaron ningun detalle fuera, el hokage estaba asombrado del relato se enteraba que los dos chicos frente a el se encontraron con un dragon criaturas que se creia un mito este les regalo su habilidad los diferentes kekkei genkai que han obtenido aunque lo que lo impacto y casi dio un infarto fue el enterarse de que naruto sabia sobre su legado de que las dos chicas presentes que por cierto se han mantenido calladas eran kyubi y que tenten era ahora un jinchuriki realmente esta habia sido una cantidad de informacion muy interesante e impactante aunque hubo algo que lo entristesio fue que naruto no le interesaba portar el apellido de su padre pero no podia objetar nada pues sus razones eran validas y que el no pudiese protegerlo como era debido tampoco tenia derecho a opinar pero dejando eso a un lado se concentro en explicarles su idea que duro un par de minutos basicamente se trataba de crear un equipo especial de tipo ambu que solamente responderan a el.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato pensandolo la idea les llamaba la atencion le preguntaron al hokage si kurama y kurumi formarian parte de este recibiendo como respuesta que no habia problema si ellas querian tambien el detalle de la academia y kurama les dijo que podian seguir enviando clones ya que si entendia bien este grupo solo seria temporal ganando un asentimiento de viejo mono por lo que sin mas preguntas aceptaron iniciando sus deberes shinobis bajo el mando de la ambu yugao uzuki.

Lo que nos trae al momento actual de naruto, tenten, kurama y kurumi junto a yugao en la oficina del hokage para un anuncio "-pueden quitarse sus mascaras-" y asi lo hicieron "-se preguntaran el porque los llame-" ganando un asentimiento de todos "-como recordaran saben que este grupo fue temporal con el fin de que ganaran experiencia dentro de dos dias sera la graduacion de la academia y los llame para informarles que a partir de ahora seran el equipo 11 bajo el mando de yugao-" el ahora equipo escuchaba atentamente aunque a todos les fastidio un poco el que tendrian que hacer misiones de rango D cuando hacian superiores a esa el hokage viendo sus expresiones supo que pensaban y decidio aclararles todo "-por sus expresiones dedusco que pensaban que tendrian misiones de rango genin cierto-" pregunto ganando un asentimiento "-no se preocupen su equipo solo tendra misiones de alto rango-" eso en verdad los alegro no tenia deseos de hacer estupidos mandados de civiles perezosos cuando ya habian cumplido misiones de asesinato, captura, recopilacion y la que se volvio su favorita demolicion cuando se abocaban a la eliminacion de grupos criminales les salia tan bien que terminaban demoliendo todo que se ganaron el apodo de sus congeneres como "el escuadron del caos" un apodo muy peculiar si pero que les quedaba de perlas.

"-por lo que les dare su primera mision como equipo, veran en esta generacion se graduaran los herederos de los clanes y ciertamente algunos tienen una actitud que deja mucho que desear por lo que su deber sera el de protegerlos y evaluarlos pero sobre todo quiero que vigilen al joven uchiha se encuentra algo inestable pero el consejo hizo lo imposible para graduarlo esa sera su mision principal-" explico tranquilamente a los presentes quienes asintieron seriamente a su pedimento que realmente tenia mucha razon y aceptaron "-muy bien pueden retirarse-" y desaparecieron en nubes de humo a su hogar lo interesante de todo eso es que yugao se fue con ellos la razon de eso seis meses despues de creado el grupo yugao se entero de que su ex-novio hayate la engañaba causando el rompimiento de estos estuvo unos dias bajo una fuerte depresion hasta que su equipo la ayudaria y la apoyaria para salir de ella despues de eso se habia mudado con su equipo donde en poco tiempo la pelimorada fue ganando sentimientos hacia el chico del grupo eso era algo que realmente le intereso a las gemelas kitzune al parecer la nueva naturaleza dragonica de naruto lo hacia un iman de mujeres solo esperaban que tenten no fuera de la misma manera con los chicos porque si no naruto los despedasaria el chico era muy territorial en cuando a sus parejas aunque podria ser divertido de ver.

Con eso dicho todos se fueron a tomar su merecido descanso para el dia de la graduacion.

El dia de la graduacion habia llegado y naruto y tenten se encontraban desayunando pasientemente en la sala de su casa se habian levantado temprano por lo que no tenian prisa todavia tenian 30 minutos para llegar o mejor dicho reemplazarse con sus clones que aun seguian de fachada al terminar de desayunar les faltaban 5 minutos para llegar se levantaron listos para irse "-ya nos vamos yu-chan dile a las chicas que nos veremos en el almuerzo-" dijo naruto con direccion a la puerta seguido de tenten "-claro naruto-kun no te preocupes-" respondio con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada algo perdida cuando su imaginacion comenzo a trabajar en escenarios de una gran mansion ella casada con el uzumaki y uno que otro niño pelimorado de ojos verdes o platinos de ojos avellana corriendo con sus hermanos castaños y pelirrojos si una hermosa imagen que fue desecha por un inocente comentario "-deberias confesartele estoy segura que aceptaria-" la del inocente comentario fue kurumi quien tenia una sonrisa inocente en su rostro demiasiado inocente a decir verdad "-q...que q..quieres decir kurumi-" pregunto con nerviosismo "-oh vamos no te hagas sabemos que te gusta naruto-kun y que el tambien gusta de ti no veo porque no hacerlo-" le respondio con una mirada picara sonrojando mas a la pelimorada "-en serio lo crees-" pregunto esperanzada "-claro tu confia en mi-" entusiasmada ganando una gran sonrisa de la ex-ambu.

Mientras tanto con naruto y tenten acababan de llegar al salon de clases y reemplazado con sus clones recibiendo de esa manera las memorias de estos fueron unos largos minutos para asimilar toda esa informacion que les ayudaria mucho en su mision por lo que estuvieron charlando como procederian despues de unos minutos fueron llegando los demas alumnos que se fueron sentando en sus lugares en ese momento llego el sensie (como todos saben como es iruka nos saltaremos la explicacion) "-muy bien silencio, es hora iniciar el examen tomen sus asientos-" cada quien tomo asiento tranquilamente "(muy bien esto es extraño todos obedecieron a la primera)" penso iruka al verlos muy sospechosamente como si hoy fuera ser un dia de sorpresas no sabiendo la realidad de sus palabras.

Y asi dio inicio al examen que mas de un estudiante se estaba quebrando la cabeza para responder lo mejor posible y poder pasar aunque habia sus excepciones como una pelirosa de amplia frente que escribia sin parar dando a entender su gran conocimiento en lo teorico, un pelinegro con el cabello marrado en forma de piña de nombre shikamaru que respondia mas por fuerza que de ganas dada su gran pereza y con una frase muy repetida en su cabeza "(problematico)" en fin asi transcurria todo o bueno no todos naruto y tenten llevaban algunos minutos viendo el examen y volteaban a verse entre si con una cara de incredulidad total esta accion se repitio un par de veces hasta que tomaron lapiz cada uno y contesto el examen en menos de cinco minutos y bajaron donde iruka entregando su evaluacion aunque la mirada de "es en serio" que los chicos le daban lo hacian sentir incomodo y no sabia el porque pero al mirar el examen vio que todo estaba respondido incluso detallo eventos que ni el habia explicado no entendia como dos chicos que solo se la pasaban haciendo bromas y sus notas tan poco regulares supieran siquiera esto y volviendo volviendo a ojear el examen encontro una nota que lo perturbo que decía "(iruka-san si bien estamos de acuerdo en que los alumnos deben saber sobre nuestros lideres y shinobis destacados no estamos de acuerdo en que le de alta prioridad solo a la historia shinobi sobre la practica ya que con historias y libros no se le puede hacer frente a un posible enemigo por lo que le recomendaria impartir estas bases por igual o nos veremos obligados a notificar al sandaime que sus futuros genin solo salen mas como carne de cañon que como shinobis de acuerdo)" termino de leer y bajo la nota se encontraba el simbolo con el que se identificaba el grupo especial ambu que ambos chicos eran miembros el cual era una media luna cruzada por una katana fue hay donde comenzo a ponerse nervioso pues el asi como algunos shinobis selectos habian sido informados de ese grupo ambu especial ademas de haber escuchado de la fama que se habia ganado en las misiones y si ellos estaban aqui era por algo en especial por lo que les dio una mirada y asintio pues obviamente eran de un rango superior al suyo.

El examen siguio sin problemas cada uno de los alumnos mostro sus habilidades si bien habian algunos que lo hicieron bien hubo otros que estaban fatales y era obvio que no estaban listos para ser ninjas ademas habia una sobrepoblacion de fangirls que tanto a naruto como tenten les daba escalofrios en especial una pelirosa y una rubia aunque se dieron cuenta de que la rubia parecia hacerlo por deber que por iniciativa lo cual los intrigaba tendrian que averiguar de que se trataba, con sasuke las cosas no eran mejores el jover heredero uchiha era mas inestable de lo que el mismo sandaime creia lo cual lo volvia un traidor en potencia al ver la clara envidia e impotencia de este al ver habilidades superiores a la de el por parte de naruto y tenten ellos lo hicieron de este modo para ver las reacciones de cada uno siendo la peor del uchiha.

El dia siguio dando por terminado la prueba dando como resultado a ambos chicos dragones como novatos del año pero los chicos lo rechazaron alegando que ser novato del año no te hace mejor shinobi dejandoles el puesto a la pelirosa y el uchiha quienes claramente no les agrado ser los segundos una porque se creia la mas inteligente del grupo y el otro porque no habia nadie mejor que un uchiha segun su mente pero en fin dando por terminado todo iruka los despidio con el aviso que al dia siguiente deben estar presentes para la asignacion de equipos con eso dicho naruto y tenten desaparecieron en un shunshin hacia su casa donde las gemelas se encontraban en la sala tomando un pequeño refrigerio "-y como les fue-" pregunto kurama que solo vestia una blusa de tirantes roja y un short corto blanco junto a su digamosle "hermana" quien vestia de la misma manera que su homologa si no fuera por sus distintos tipo de cabello mientras que el de kurama era rojo sangre largo hasta las rodillas algo espigado y un tanto rebelde pero suave al mismo tiempo el de kurumi era hasta media espalda rebelde y salvaje del mismo color rojo (si alguien a visto fairy tail solo deben relacionarla con la erza de edolas) "-pues solo te dire que agradesco que alla sido mi clon quien fuese a la academia-" respondio una decepcionada tenten siendo secundada por naruto "-tan malo fue-" kurumi inquirio curiosa de las reacciones de los chicos "-creo que la palabra que mejor describe a los nuevos genin seria disfuncional, la gran mayoria piensa que ser ninjas es rescatar princesas y esas cosas y el resto tiene una arrogancia tal que el cielo no bastaria para llenarlo sobre todo el uchiha tendremos un duro trabajo por delante-" bien ellas esperaban que los futuros shinobis no fueran a pocas palabras perfectos pero parece que se equivocaron las cosas serian mas dificiles de lo que pensaban pero bueno no se iban a aburrir.

Entre charlas y mas charlas se fue el dia para el equipo caos con yugao haberse unido a ellos en la tarde luego de una reunion con el hokage y sus colegas para ver cuales serian sus equipos y tarde en la noche cada miembro de la casa se fue a su habitacion si bien cuatro de ellas podian colarse en el cuarto del el unico chico en el lugar hoy optaron por descansar por separado pues les esperaba una travesia algo agotadora, en uno de los cuartos una pelimorada daba un sonoro gemido mientras una de sus manos se salia de cierta zona bañada en liquidos cristalinos y se sentia un dulce aroma en el aire clara indicacion de lo que hacia "(naruto-kun)" el nombre de nuestro heroe se encontraba en la mente algo nublada de la chica quien era nada mas que yugao quien despues de las palabras de kurumi estaba decidida a declararse al chico en cuestion y talvez por fin habria encontrado al hombre a quien le entregaria su tesoro mas preciado uno que ni a su ex-novio hayate le entrego a pesar de que fueron pareja mucho tiempo solo quedaba esperar sin mas se quedo dormida despues de su placentero juego.

 **Eeeeeehhhhh vuelto señoras y señores me habia ausentado un tiempo debido a algunos problemas que han estado ocurriendo en mi localidad pues veran desde hace mas de un mes han habido cortes electricos de manera constante y variada esto no seria mucho problema si tuvieran una hora fija pero no es asi lo cual me a traido problemas un tanto molestos ya que cuando estoy avanzando en alguna de mis historias zaz se corta la luz de repente borrando todo avance antes de poder guardarlo aunque no todo es perdida ya que e avanzado algo es lento pero seguro.**

 **Ahora e aqui la continuacion de esta historia que espero les guste, si aclaraciones que quieran hacer no duden en comentar tambien se que hay errores de ortografia y pido disculpas por eso el corrector no quiere trabajar correctamente por lo que hasta que lo repare espero no tengan problemas en leer sin mas que decir solo me queda agradecerles a todos aquellos quienes leen mis escritos y me ayudan a seguir adelante quiero adelantar que estoy en creacion de tres nuevos proyectos de los cuales dos seran un crossover de naruto y fairy tail y un individual de fairy tail muy pronto los publicare nos vemos ja en...**


	3. PEQUEÑAS COSAS, REFUERZOS EN NAMI

**_Hola mis amigos lectores primero que nada por favor no me maten aun tengo historias por continuar ideas que plasmar y un harem que formar... no, olviden eso ultimo fue un pequeño lapsus aunque no seria mala idea, volviendo a lo que iba lamento no haber actualizado de manera continua desde octubre del año pasado se me han presentado mas problemas familiares y personales que las siete plagas de egipto en su conjunto sumado a la falta de inspiracion fue un golpe devastador igualmente mi mente a estado divagando en nuevos trabajos en los cuales no e avanzado mucho debido a la falta de informacion pero eso es algo que estoy resolviendo poco a poco por cierto espero hallan disfrutado de un nuevo fic que estamos escribiendo en conjunto mi buen amigo alucardzero y su servidor que a sido subido en su cuenta lo cual le agradesco de antemano su contribucion y haberlo subido en su cuenta debido a mis problemas por lo que las actualizaciones seguiran siendo subidas en su perfil por lo que espero les guste el nuevo fic se llama el ninja y la zero (no se me ocurrio un buen nombre por lo que en algun momento lo cambiare)._**

"PEQUEÑAS COSAS, REFUERZOS EN NAMI".

Un mes, un mes habia pasado desde que se graduaron de la academia y el sandaime le encargase vigilar al ultimo uchiha en konoha una semana luego de formado el equipo el hokage los llamo a su oficina lo cual los tenia curiosos aunque esta no duro mucho solo fueron llamados para informarles que tanto kurama como kurumi serian retiradas del equipo genin el porque de esto bueno el viejo mono habia decidido recrear el grupo donde estuvieron realizando misiones desde hace un año.

La diferencia seria que seran de un rango mayor al ambu y solo obedecerian al hokage solamente ademas de que serian su guardia personal puesto que antes era ocupado por yugao y kakashi pero al tener equipos tenia puestos vacantes que debian ser llenados y que mejor que las gemelas kitzune siendo las mas poderosas en la aldea ellos no tuvieron problema con aceptar sobre todo naruto quien ahora tenia mas movilidad para que las chicas investigaran algunas cosas que lo habian estado molestando últimamente pero no podia afirmar o actuar en consecuencia sin una base solida sobre sus sospechas esperaba que las chicas encontraran algo pronto por ahora todo seguiria igual.

Durante ese mes tanto el como tenten habian estado vigilando a los equipos recien graduados y ver si estaban listos para ser ninjas y hasta ahora lo que lo que han podido ver son equipos aceptables no sobre salientes pero aceptables aunque habian unas cuantas discrepancias en los equipos o como naruto les diria un zoquete con complejo de alpha, un EMOcionao con complejo de dios terrenal, una reencarnacion de banshee, un perezoso oso y asi seguian aunque habian unos que eran buen material de shinobi con la guian adecuada sobre todo dos de ellos quienes habian llamado la atencion de naruto y tenten poderosamente podrian llamarlo instinto quizas pero estaban seguros de que seria muy interesante verlas en combate en un futuro.

Por un lado estaban heredera del clan hyuga si bien daba la apariencia de ser fragil seria una equivocacion que podria ser la ultima la chica no lo demostraba a nadie pero tenia habilidades que la podrian en la categoria de genio y prodigio tenia un gran manejo del byakugan y su juken, era muy precisa, ágil y flexible ademas estaba el plus de que tenia algunos conocimientos medicos facilmente la pondrian como la kunoichi del año entre los graduados de la academia.

La otra mitad de la moneda seria la heredera yamanaka quien si bien no tenia un alto estandar en lo que se refiere a fuerza fisica por falta de estrenamiento era algo que se podia resolver lo que realmente la hacia resaltar era su capacidad de analisis y observacion su excelente manejo de los jutsus de su clan y muy buena en sigilo no tenia un taijutsu modelo ya que su clan no se especializaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero eso sigue teniendo solucion ademas tambien tenia conocimientos medicos y plantas medicinales asi como de venenos y antidotos que en conjunto eran buenas habilidades solo habia un pequeño problema y esa era su actitud fan cuando se encontraba cerca de sasuke aunque se habian dado cuenta de que era una fachada por asi decirlo eso les habia llamado la atencion desde que la conocian siempre que se encontraba sola actuaba diferente mas libre, sencilla ademas de que le gustaba estar mas cerca de las chicas que de los chicos, pero cuando habian muchas personas alrededor y sasuke estaba cerca ella actuaba como fangirl aunque muy reacia y forzosamente eso les intrigaba de gran manera por lo que un dia se dedicaron a seguirla solo a ella incluso hasta su habitacion sabian que era invacion de privacidad pero la duda se los estaba comiendo vivos.

Pero lo que descubrieron fue de sorpresa ademas de que era interesante y se preguntaran que pues resulta que la rubia yamanaka era lesbiana como lo supieron quizas tenia algo que ver con un gran albun de fotos con obviamente fotos de algunas chicas entre ellas algunas civiles y kunoichis aunque lo que mas los sorprendio era que la gran mayoria de estas eran de la heredera hyuga e inesperadamente de la misma tenten quien se preguntaba en que momento le habia tomado tantas sin que ella se diera cuenta sin duda era muy buena en sigilo aunque lo que mas la sorprendio y desconcerto era el hecho de que no le molestaba o incomodaba que una chica estuviera enamorada de ella era algo que pensaria despues aunque experimentar un poco puede que no sea tan malo deberia consultarlo con naruto.

De eso habian transcurrido una semana y ahora estaban en su dia libre por lo que se encontraban en casa disfrutando de la paz que alli abundaba... "-tou-chan pa...para no... resisto... jajajaja-" bueno no mucha paz con esos dos cerca no pudo evitar rememorar los acontecimientos de hace cuatro dias mientras miraba hacia adelante donde un rubio (sigue bajo el henge al igual que tenten eso sera hasta los examenes chunin) jugaba con una pequeña niña de 3 quizas 4 años cabello castaña de piel palida lechosa ojos azul perla brillante vestia un kimono lavanda muy bonito que la hacia parecer princesa ella era una pequeña muy alegre de nombre nami hyuga la manera en que la conocieron no fue la mejor por decir lo menos pero no podia quejarse ahora tenia una hija porque si tanto ella como naruto con concentimiento de las demas adoptaron a la pequeña todavia recuerda la cara del hokage cuando los cuatro fueron pedir su adopcion fue muy divertido.

Flash back.

 _Dentro de la oficina hokage se podia ver una imagen de lo mas divertido si lo veias desde el punto de vista de los dos dragones porque pues frente a ellos el sandaime les estaba dando una mirada que practicamente decía "(-que diablos-)" y no podian culparlo pues todo fue de repente._

 _"_ _-puedo saber porque me piden eso cuando su clan puede hacerse cargo de ella al igual que sus padres-" pregunto el shinobi no kami era muy extraño que le pidieran eso ademas de que llegaron sin siquiera darle una explicacion "-no creo que ellos la cuiden en algun momento hokage-sama mucho menos sus padres-" respondio tenten con el seño fruncido mientras recordaba lo que le habia sucedido a la pequeña asiendo alzar una ceja al viejo con curiosidad "-que quieres decir con eso tenten-san-" pregunto con mucha duda por esa respuesta aunque esta vez quien respondio fue naruto "-veras oji-sanlo que sucedió fue que...-" y asi comenzo a contarle que mientras vigilaban a sasuke se toparon con la desagradable escena donde algunos miembros del consejo hyuga algo alejados del compuesto tenia maniatados a los padres de la niña asi como a la misma a pesar de haber visto todo no habian intervenido para saber que sucedia lo cual fue una mala idea ya que al poco estos los mataron alegando de que su hija no debia de existir por el simple hecho de que su byakugan era diferente al cualquier otro y no podian permitir que eso ocurriera._

 _Antes de que mataran a la pequeña naruto decidio intervenir y salvar a la niña mediante un genjutsu haciendoles creer que lo lograron mientras que la verdadera niña estaba a salvo en brazos de naruto aunque este no pudo evitar que la niña viese la muerte de sus padres naruto decidio llevarsela a casa con el y despues de platicarlo con las demas esa fue la decision "-y enos aquí pidiendo tu permiso para adoptarla ya que tecnicamente ellos creen que esta muerta-" termino naruto de contar a un sarutobi perplejo que no sabia que pensar de los ancianos hyuga naruto tenia razon si el regresaba a la pequeña con el clan lo mas seguro es que la asesinaran como a sus padres algo que simplemente no podia permitir que suceda ademas con naruto y tenten tendria todo lo necesario despues de todo los dos son los patriarcas del clan uzumaki dragon aunque aun fuese no oficial por lo menos por ahora ya que dentro de poco daria a conocer su nacimiento y con esto ya tenia una posible heredera por lo que aceptando comenzo a buscar los tramites necesarios para el desligue con el clan hyugan y los de adopcion de clan y con eso iniciaron._

Fin flash back.

Luego de eso regresaron a casa y les contaron lo que habia sucedido en la reunion ademas de explicarle a la niña un poco ademas de decirle que ellos la habian adoptado como su hija la pequeña puede hacer perdido a sus padres biologicos pero habia ganado a unos que por el simple hecho de ser dragones habian ganado un instinto protector hacia sus parejas sobre todo a sus hijos ya que aniquilarian todo aquello que los amenaze sin dejar rastro de el eso era seguro al igual que ciertas zorritas que se sumarian a la carniceria si llegase a ocurrir ya que no habia nada mas importante para un zorro que sus crias y kami salve a quien sea tan tonto como para hecerle algo a la pequeñita.

Sin saberlo unas cuantas personas en la aldea y fuera de esta estornudaron y sintieron un escalofrio simultáneamente entre ellos un viejo tuerto y un chico con pelo culo de pato (pobres animalitos al ser comparados con eso).

Desde ese momento habian dedicado sus tiempos libres para pasarlo con la pequeña que era muy vivas justo como ahora jugando con naruto en ese momento viene entrando por la puerta una conocida pelimorada quien miraba la escena con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas al imaginarse una vida como esa en un futuro pero por mucho que odiara romper ese lindo momento tenian una mision que cumplir por lo que llamo al chico "-naruto-kun, tenten-chan tenemos una mision-" los llamados voltearon a verla para luego asentir regresando su vista a la pequeña "-nami-chan mama y yo debemos irnos por unos dias pero no estes triste las chicas cuidaran de ti asi que portate bien de acuerdo-" decía naruto a la pequeña quien respondio con un alegre "-haaaaaai-" sacandole risas a los presente no cabia duda la niña era muy alegre y feliz a diferencia de otros miembros del clan hyuga aun a pesar de haber visto a sus padres morir a manos de su misma familia y eso era algo que mantendrian todo el tiempo que sea posible esa innata alegria y sonrisa.

Poniendose de pie y dandole la niña a tenten quien comenzo a abrazarla como si alguna clase de oso se tratase sin mas decidio enviar un poco de chakra a un simbolo de dos dragones viendose frente a frente blanco y negro respectivamente entre las garras de ambos se encontraba el espiral uzumaki en toda su gloria este simbolo es un sello llamado bendicion del dragon era una marca que solo un dragon podia darle a su pareja para marcarla como suya aun recuerda como supo de ella.

Flash back (hace tres semanas).

 _Naruto y tenten se encontraban ahora mismo en el reino de los dragones hacia mucho tiempo que habian firmado el contrato pero nunca habian estado en una audiencia con el lider del clan hasta ahora mas que todo para que les respondiera algunas preguntas sobre sus habilidades ya que se habian dado cuenta de algo aunque no fuera realmente un problema querian saber porque no podian copiar o asimilar mas de dos habilidades por semana por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en verse con el lider del clan dragon para que respondiera sus dudas ahora mismo frente a ellos se encontraba un gran dragon (me es un poco dificil describirlo por lo que pueden buscar la forma de irene belserion transformada en dragon) que los miraba calculadoramente, evaluandolos ambos chicos se sentian nerviosos ante su mirada sentian que veia sus almas determinando si tenian lo necesario para ser sus invocadores oficiales._

 _Despues de jusgarlos se se posiciono hasta su altura_ _ **"-puedo ver que sus corazones son puros y sinceros asi como un alma indomable las cualidades de todo dragon y sobre todo las cualidades que buscamos en un invocador y yo river la reina de los dragones los apruebo pueden invocarnos en adelante-".**_

 _Los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no sabian que contenian no sabian si serian aceptados como los portadores del contrato "-muchas gracias river-sama, si no es mucha molestia quisiera hacerle unas preguntas-" agradecio y comento tenten_ _ **"-debo suponer que esas preguntas tienen que ver con su habilidad para asimilar lineas de sangre entre otras cosas-"**_ _mas que pregunta era una afirmacion que ambos chicos aceptaron "-esta en lo cierto river-sama vera cuando nos encontramos con kinsei y nos dio su kekkei genkai nos explico que con el podriamos asimilar cualquier kekkei genkai asi como habilidades unicas o elementales pero en los años que llevamos entrenando hemos descubierto que solo podemos copiar dos habilidades en el lapso de una semana y solo una a la vez-" comenzo a explicar naruto su duda a la gran dragona quien los escuchaba atentamente._

 _Ahora tenten tomo la palabra "-una vez cuando naruto-kun y yo nos encontramos con una hyuga y un uchiha fue la primera vez que asimilamos algo fue una sensacion extraña pero me estoy saliendo del punto, luego de que sucedió nos habiamos encontrado y la misma sensacion ocurrio logrando asi compartir doujutsus funcionandolos pero hemos descubierto que solo copiamos los doujutsus mas no nuestros elementos afines salvo unos dias despues y quisieramos saber si usted sabe algo-" concluyo tenten su duda, river los miraba con algo de asombro no espero que ellos se dieran cuenta tan pronto se esperaba que se enteraran en unos pocos años eso demostraba que eran muy inteligentes y observadores sin duda unos buenos invocadores._

 _Los contemplo durante unos minutos_ _ **"-puedo ver que son muy observadores y estan en lo correcto el kekkei genkai de kinsei si bien puede adquirir cualquier habilidad no es una cualidad definitiva esta tambien tiene sus limetes siendo estas de copiar solo dos limites en un lapso de una semana para que su cuerpo se acostumbre y no haiga complicaciones de alguna clase ya que por muy ninjas que sean ningun humano podria soportar tantas lineas de sangre de una vez, en cuanto a su segunda observacion de igual manera no puede copiar dos al mismo tiempo solo copiara aquella habilidad que el usuario tenga activa en ese momento-"**_ _culmino su explicacion la dragona a unos sorprendidos chicos quienes pensaban que su habilidad no tenia inconveniente alguno pero estaba equivocados aunque no era un problema que les afectara en su totalidad ya con su duda resuelta estaban por marcharse hasta que fueron detenidos_ _ **"-chicos esperen hay algo mas que deben saber-"**_ _esto causo que los chicos prestaran total atencion_ _ **"-como sabran ahora son parte dragon-"**_ _los chicos asintieron_ _ **"-bueno una de las tradiciones de los dragones es darle una marca a su pareja una vez marcada nada podra separarlos ademas nunca podran ser selladas podran saber la ubicación de la persona marcada ademas estas ganaran una que otra peculiaridad de su pareja-"**_ _termino de explicarles a naruto y tenten que estaban asombrados eso podria ser muy util sobre todo con ese estupido de danzou quien a estado tratando de obtener a naruto desde hace un buen tiempo "-gracias por su tiempo river-sama a sido de mucha ayuda-" agradecio naruto con una pequeña reverencia mientras desaparecian en una nube de humo dejando a una sonriente dragon quien pensaba como seria su reaccion al enterarse que por ser los portadores del contrato dragon deberian tener una compañera dragon jejeje seria muy divertido de ver._

 _Fin flash back._

Luego que regreso de el territorio dragon decidio marcar a las gemelas kitzune, tenten, yugao y una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes de nombre tsubaki que conocio hace un tiempo con el fin de saber como estaban en todo momento ademas las cualidades que les otorga la marca eran muy interesantes una de estas es que no podian serle infiel al que puso dicha marca fuera seguido en sus pensamientos sino fuera sido porque en ese momento hicieron acto de aparicion las gemelas "-llamabas naruto-kun-" preguntaron las chicas quienes portaban un traje ambu reglamentario pero este era de color rojo oscuro y en sus brazos el simbolo de la media luna con la katana atravesandola y sus respectivas mascaras de zorro en rojo y negro "-si chicas, necesito que cuiden de nami-chan hasta que regresemos de la mision no me fio mucho de esta aldea algo me dice que deberemos irnos mas pronto de lo esperado-" esas solas palabras causaron que todos los presentes menos la pequeña adoptaron una expresion seria incluso yugao quien poco a poco se a dado cuenta de los oscuros secretos que la hoja a estado tratando de ocultar hace mucho "-por eso deben seguir investigando no quiero sorpresas desagradables en un futuro proximo-" dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a la niña y le daba otro abrazo para luego dirigirse hacia la torre hokage para saber los pormenores de la mision "-no te preocupes naruto-kun puedes contar con nosotras ten por seguro que nada le sucedera a la pequeña-" prometieron las pelirrojas sin mas el equipo caos se dirigio hacia la torre.

15 minutos despues.

Estaban frente al sandaime hokage esperando los detalles de la mision "-bien equipo 11 su mision era la de acabar con un pequeño campamento de bandidos pero hace unos momentos pakun llego con un mensaje de kakashi pidiendo refuerzos y ya que no hay mas equipos disponibles deberan partir de inmediato hacia nami no kuni como ayuda para el equipo 7 despedidos-" dio su orden para que en milesimas de segundos desaparecieran con direccion hacia el pais de las olas sin saber que su leyenda no hara mas que crecer y darse a conocer en las naciones elementales.

 ** _Espero que halla sido de su agrado si tienen alguna idea que pueda ser util lo agradeseria asi que hasta pronto ja ne._**


	4. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
